La déesse ne t'as pas pardonné
by Camarade Harmonia
Summary: Ceci est ma traduction de la creepypasta "The Goddess has not Forgiven you."


Coucou ! Cette creepypasta avait été écrite par **MynameisM** sur le site **tapatalk**. Il a bien sûr tout les droits dessus. Il y a également un rajout de ma part, la dernière phrase en italique. La raison de cet ajout est assez simple, cette creepypasta devait avoir une suite, mais l'auteur ne l'avait pas fini et je trouvais que ça se finissait en queue de poisson sans une petite conclusion. Et je ne pense pas quelle aurai une fin car l'auteur de base ne se connecte plus au site depuis 2018. Et si suite il y a, je supprimerai la phrase et continuerai la traduction.

* * *

Le grand père de Pete était un homme admirable, et un bon fermier. Il chérissait sa terre, ses animaux et ses amis. Les villageois de Mineral Town l'aimaient beaucoup. Le jour fatidique de son décès, les villageois ont décidé de tout mettre à contribution et de préserver ses terres agricoles bien-aimées. Bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose en termes de culture, ils s'occupaient des animaux et nettoyaient quotidiennement le poulailler et l'étable. Cependant, alors que la terre se desséchait et devenait infestée de mauvaises herbes, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Enfin, la nouvelle est arrivée que Pete était devenu majeur. Il allait déménager au village et reprendre la ferme de son grand-père. Les citadins se réjouirent; Pete avait rendu visite à son grand-père quand il était enfant, et il semblait être un jeune garçon si intelligent et agréable

... mais Pete était un mauvais fermier.

Il a passé cinq ans à déconner, à négliger davantage la ferme et à harceler les villageois. La déesse qui veillait sur Mineral Town est devenue furieuse du comportement de Pete. Elle a envoyé avertissement après avertissement; tremblements de terre, inondations et ouragans, en direction de la ville, mais Pete se moqua de ses avertissements.

Au fil des années, les villageois ont lutté pour survivre. Les personnes âgées et les personnes frêles n'avaient aucune chance. Il n'y avait plus de récoltes, donc la nourriture était rare. Cela n'a donné aux villageois autrefois entièrement végétariens d'autre choix que de recourir à manger leurs animaux, avec lesquels ils vivaient depuis des années et chérissaient comme leur propre famille. Cela les a traumatisés, en particulier ceux qui dirigeaient la ferme avicole et le ranch Yodel. Certains ont carrément refusé, préférant mourir de faim plutôt que de manger leurs animaux bien-aimés et ils sont devenus furieux, après avoir perdu leurs proches - humains et animaux. Ils ont tout fait pour se débarrasser de Pete. Les catastrophes naturelles détruisaient leurs maisons et bouleversaient leur vie quotidienne. Ils sont devenus des gens amers et haineux. Finalement, la déesse a abandonné et a tourné le dos à Mineral Town, qui était maintenant une friche sombre et hostile.

Les quelques villageois qui n'avaient pas perdu la tête vivaient dans la misère et le désespoir.

**1 an plus tard**

C'était l'automne, mais on pouvait à peine deviner, les saisons se ressemblaient toutes depuis le départ de la Déesse. Pete se réveilla, réveiller par un nouveau cauchemar. Il pouvait entendre le vent souffler vicieusement dehors. Il attrapa un morceau de pain rassis et moisi dans le placard et quitta sa maison, emportant seulement son vieux arrosoir rouillé avec lui. Il regarda les récoltes séchées et les mauvaises herbes qui dominaient son champ. Silencieusement, Pete se dirigea vers une plante méconnaissable, qui était légèrement plus grande que les autres. Il a sorti l'arrosoir et a versé une grande goutte d'eau croupie sur ses feuilles séchées, les faisant se casser et s'effondrer. C'était assez de travail pour aujourd'hui, il jeta paresseusement l'arrosoir et partit dans le village. Dès que Pete a quitté la ferme, il a rencontré un visage familier. Il appartenait à une fille de son âge. Elle était pâle, avec des vêtements en lambeaux et des cheveux roses en désordre.

Popuri sourit quand elle le vit, portant des dents pourries et couvertes de sang. Des plumes étaient coincées entre ses dents, et elle serra la tête décapitée d'un de ses poulets bien-aimés près de sa poitrine de manière attachante.

"Salut Pete." Sa voix était rauque comme si c'était douloureux pour elle de parler. "Moi et Bonnet allions juste nous promener, n'est-ce pas Bonnet?"

Elle poussa la tête de poulet avec son avant-bras, la faisant vaciller comme si elle hochait la tête.

Popuri ne cligna pas des yeux, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et ses pupilles dilatées. Elle était l'un des rares villageois qui parlait encore à Pete de manière polie; lui avait-elle pardonné? Ou avait-elle simplement oublié que tout cela était de sa faute? Popuri a continué à sourire en partant. Elle a ensuite commencé à fredonner gaiement en partant dans une rue.

Pete a continué la route, la plupart des bâtiments ont été partiellement détruits. Il a remarqué une note sur l'une des portes, elle était presque illisible; les lettres ont été gribouillées sur une page qui avait été arrachée d'un livre. Il était couvert de taches d'encre et était sale, mais il pouvait à peu près distinguer les mots "Sauvez-nous"

Ce bâtiment était la bibliothèque locale, qui était dirigée par Mary, une fille tranquille qui était autrefois auteur et bibliothécaire. Pete s'est approché de la porte, mais elle était fermée. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que l'endroit était en désordre. Les étagères étaient presque vides et le sol était recouvert de papier.

Pete est venu dans un bâtiment qui était en fait le seul habité. C'était le seul endroit de la ville qui avait été utilisé fréquemment au cours des dernières années - l'hôpital. Pete entra; l'intérieur de l'hôpital était un état déplorable. Il y avait des saletés partout sur le sol et les meubles étaient quasiment détruit, il y avait des empreintes de mains et des rayures bizarres sur les murs, et des documents déchirés partout. L'infirmière - Ellie - était assise silencieusement à son bureau, la tête baissée, tandis que le médecin se tenait à côté, remplissant une seringue de liquide brun. Il se dirigea vers un corps sans vie qui était étendu maladroitement sur le lit d'hôpital; il appartenait à un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Pete regardait de loin.

"Ellie, Cliff est un peu nerveux quand il voit des aiguilles; voulez-vous parler avec lui pour le calmer? "Le médecin a fait signe à son collègue.

"b... Bien sur Docteur "L'infirmière marcha d'un air penaud vers le corps, les larmes aux yeux; elle n'avait pas encore craqué, elle savait exactement ce qui se passait.

"Là ... là Cliff ... pas besoin ... d'avoir peur ..." Elle sanglota un peu en parlant au cadavre.

Le docteur ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, il prit le bras de Cliffs et enfonça négligemment l'aiguille dans la chair pourrie.

"Voilà, Cliff, tu es déjà mieux." Il sourit, "Mais tu devrais continuer à te reposer pour l'instant."

Pete a quitté le bâtiment; il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Ellie, qui le regarda silencieusement, les yeux pleins de larmes et de haine. _La déesse tout comme la plus part des villageois n'avaient pas pardonner Pete pour avoir rendu Mineral Town et sa ferme deux lieux invivable. _


End file.
